For You?
by SecretWriterSeventyone
Summary: A sound couple, turned hotly due to a the turn of a bad event. Flora & Helia seemed to be the slowest and most calm relation between the Winx and Specialist. But, how will the duo handle things when jealously and misunderstandings get in the way? A short story.


"You followed us? You've been secretly following us this whole time!?" Bloom questioned with an angry glint in her eyes, her red hair waving in the wind as she placed her hands on her hips. The six specialist exchanged glances, all of them seemed to feel the heat of the glaring girls.  
"Now wait just a minute, I do believe we just saved your lives." Riven began, but an angry glare from his girlfriend Musa made him cross his arms in silence.

The Winx, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha had gone off on a mission in search of finding the last fairy on earth. However, it was well known to all that they weren't the only ones searching for that girl. It was a dangerous search, and the boys knew all too well they didn't want the girls running off on their own. Yet, knowing the Winx wouldn't let them follow they choose to do so in secrete.  
Not far into their search, the girls found themselves attacked by a group of men known as "The Wizards Of The Black Circle". They were a far powerful force, dealing with death magic and trickster spells. It was the element of surprise that put the girls at a disadvantage, and just when it seemed like the four boys were to seal their victory, the Specialist had no choice but to step in. Clearly outnumbered from twelve to four, the wizards retreated, promising to have "a better show" next time.  
"That isn't exactly are point. You followed us all the way here in secret." Aisha said, looking over at Nabu who was forced to look in a different direction.  
"Look, we just wanted to make sure you were safe." Sky reassured, stepping in front of the group.  
"You obviously don't trust us. " Bloom said, countering right back at Sky. The boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose gently in thought.  
"I'm sorry. We didn't mean for it to seem that way. We just wanted to help and make sure you were safe, you are all important to us. Please forgive us, let us stay until the mission is over." Sky said, getting down on one knee in an apologetic manner. As mad as Bloom was, it wasn't exactly easy to glare at someone she had a soft spot for, not did she expect him to apologize in such an extent. Even if the girls were made for being lied to, the boys had a point, they saved them. Dropping her arms, the red head looked back at the other girls who dropped their shoulders in defeat. They all knew the guys would stay regardless of what they demanded...they Owed them a 'thank you' anyhow.

After the two groups had made their amends, the boys settled in an apartment not far from where the girls were staying. It was difficult for the girls to find adjust to the human world without the use of magic while doing their jobs, and it was hard for the boys as well, sense half of their knowledge was in combat than anything else. It had been a week sense they had all settled into the new lifestyle, visiting each other from time to time, the girls were most busy with their search. "This is getting troublesome, There isn't any sign of her anywhere." Stella complained. The six of them had been painting houses for half of the day, and searching for the other. It was late now, and they were returning to the large apartment with discouraged hearts. "She had to turn up sooner or later. We just have to keep trying." Bloom insisted, trying to keep their hopes up.  
"Or you could give up." A deep voice responded, causing the group to gasp and look up at the direction from which the voice came. It was Ogron, the leader of the wizards and definitely the strongest. He wore a dark black jacket and pants, had long red hair and blue eyes. He had the ability to absorb magic, which was why it made it so difficult for the Winx to fight him. Along with the other three boys, they were sitting on the railing of the upstairs, smirking down at the girls.  
"I don't think the girls have had any luck with their findings..I'm sure they could use some cheering up." Sky said. The six boys were on their way over to see the girls, they too had been helping in the search but it was a little more difficult to detect a fairy for them. Just as they reached the apartment, there was a large crash and bang from inside, not bothering to knock, Sky yanked open the door, the group of them rushing in to find the girls on the ground, the furniture flipped over, glass broken on the ground. Yet, no sign of the wizard group. Sky rushed over to Bloom, Brandon to Stella, Nabu to Aisha, Timmy to Tecna, Riven to Musa, and Helia had yet to find...  
"Flora, they..Took Flora." Bloom cried weakly, the words sending the peaceful Helia into a horrifying shock.

"What? No, Where did they take her!? Flora!" Helia shouted, looking around the apartment for the girl he loved so much. Not only was everyone horrified, but nobody had ever ever, repeat ever, seen Helia in such a frenzy or rage.  
"Helia we'll find her." Jimmy reassured, helping Tecna onto her feet. Helia stopped in the midist of his rage, looking down at the ground, he slowly bent down to pick up a pretty pastel green flower, the one he had given to Flora a few days before. Slamming his fist on the ground he could physically feel as if his heart had just shattered into two.

"Mmf, where am I." Flora moaned lightly, having been knocking unconscious she was finally waking up. Trying to move, she learned quickly that she was retrained, her wrist tied together and bond above her head. She was strapped against a table that connected to the wall, her legs bond too.  
"Why did we kidnap her again?" Gantlos asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his face with his fingers.  
"She's bait. Those men are in our way, I'm sure one of them will come for her. When we take them out, the rest of this will be smooth sailing." Ogron said with a small smirk. The four men were sitting in what looked to be a regular home.  
"They won't come for me." Flora lied when she heard them talking, causing them four of them to look over at her in surprise.  
"Oh? Is that so?" Ogron said, rubbing his chin slowly as he got up.  
"That's right. None of them will. This mission is way more important. " she fought to lie as confidently as she could, but in all honesty she was panicking, she knew they would all come for her and she couldn't bare to imagine what would happen then.  
"Hmm, well then I guess this was a waste of time wasn't it boys?" Ogron called over his shoulder, the rest of them smirking.  
"I wouldn't called her a waste. She has...other uses." Duman replied, a wizard with a pinkish red mow hawk who had the power to shape shift into anything he wanted. Flora pulled on the chains, but it was no use, and there was some horrible spell that made her feel drained of hers powers.

By now the apartment had been picked up, Helia had hardly calmed down(not that anyone else was completely calm) and nobody had any idea on how to find Flora. Jimmy scratched the back of his head in thought, 'the city is huge...we don't have any idea if there in a house or in some sort of cave, I hardly believe anybody knows who they are, ...they're probably using Flora as bait I doubt we can lure them out, but if she is bait...they must want us to find them at some point, if only we could track them...' he thought to himself in silence, then it hit him.  
"Tecna, Flora's cell phone. Is there any chance that she still has it? Can you track it?" Everyone looked at Tecna, who snapped her fingers at his brilliant thought. Bringing her hand to her head, she searched into a database than ran purely in her mind, it was quite advanced and amazing what she could do, and at a moment she had it. Flipping open her own phone, it pulled up a map and brought up a location.  
"I've got it! Jimmy you're a genius!" Tecna said.  
"Where is it?" Helia was there in a second, looking at the address the phone had brought up.

"Don't touch me." Flora snapped as Ogron came closer to her.  
"Sorry sweetheart, you're not really in the position to give orders." he said with a smirk, his eyes scanning over her body.  
"It's been a couple of hours, if what you said is true then I'll just have to have a little fun with you before we kill ya." Ogron said, grabbing her chin.  
"You three can go get out and search, you can have your fun when I'm finished." he said over his shoulder. the three men reluctantly got up, soon leaving the house. Once they were gone, Ogron turned back to her, his hands slowly moving to her waist, her gripped her there, slowly letting them glide down to her hips.  
"Stop! Don't touch me, I'd rather die!" Flora continued to struggle, but the more she did the tighter the chains seemed to get, eventually tightening to a point where she simply couldn't move.  
"Quit squirming." the wizard grumbled, clearly focused on what he was doing rather than what she was pleading. His hands moved down to her thighs, shifting closer his lips brushed against her neck.  
"S-Stop it! Stop!" Flora cried out, but that wasn't going to get her anywhere. She could feel his cold hands slowly moved back up her body, brushing against her breast, he was taking his sweet time torturing her. She could tell he was getting more agressive, suddenly he was biting and sucking on her neck, once hand touching on her breast while the other was sliding toward her inner thigh, she could feel her skirt begin to slip off.  
"N-no! Helia! Helia please!" Flora broke down, crying for help of the only person she could think of, the one she truly loved.  
"Mm is that the one you like? I'll make sure to let him know about the good time were having." he muttered against her skin.  
"Get off of her!" the lash of a razor sharp, string like weapon just barley grazed the side of Ogron's neck, if the wizard hadn't been so fast it could have killed him with a deeper cut.  
"Helia!" Flora cried in relief, he took once glance at her, seeing her shirt lifted a bit, a red bite mark on her neck, the way she was tied down.  
"I'll kill you." he snapped at Ogron, holding out both of his hands eight sharp ropes shot from his hand. They moved like they were fragile pieces of rope but they both indestructible and cut like razors. The speed at which he moved actually made Ogron uneasy as he dodged left and right to avoid them.  
Flora!" Bloom said as the rest of them rushed in, rushing over to get her untied from the stand. Yet her magic didn't work to undo the strings, Sky moved over and broke the chain with the edge of his sword, Bloom and Stella helping her off the platform. The game was becoming less and less fun for Ogron, he didn't have time to attack back with the speed Helia was attacking at, and by each minute he was getting a few more cuts added to his skin, blood starting to rush down his arms and face. The man ended up making one false movement, and it was enough for the once peaceful Helia to take advantage of. The strings wrapped around his, tightening vastly with no glint in his eye of mercy.  
"Helia wait." Sky began, but he wasn't listening. But, as if he could do it all along, Ogron vanished into pure smoke, no sign of him left but the few traces of blood on the ground. He had gotten away, but he wasn't going to come back, that was for sure.


End file.
